Monatrophis, les oubliés
by Peluchette
Summary: (Spin-off de Monatrophis [2PM]) La légende des oubliés. Ces monstres dont personnes ne se souvient jusqu'au jour où cette légende prend vie devant vous. Jusqu'au jour où vous êtes plongé dans le monde des Obélias.


_Bonsoir ! Vous allez dire "La revoilà avec Monatrophis elle !" et bien oui ! Mais cette fois c'est spécial. C'est un cadeau de Noël pour mon amie Bigaeup (qui elle même fait un spin-off de Monatrophis si ça vous intéresse, c'est du Yewook *-*) J'espère que ça vous plaira, enfin surtout à elle (: Je ne sais pas encore en combien de partie je vais le faire 2 ou 3 je vais voir._

* * *

Le vent faisait claquer le volet mal accroché de la chambre du dernier étage du bâtiment. Un adolescent sortit de son lit, ses pieds firent craquer le plancher alors qu'il abandonnait sa couette sur le matelas. Il frissonna légèrement en s'approchant de la fenêtre, malgré le fait que la chambre soit plongée dans le noir le garçon voyait parfaitement autour de lui. Il vit les branches des arbres se plier douloureusement sous les attaques des bourrasques venteuses. Le monde extérieur était agité. De sa grande main il ouvrit la fenêtre et sentit le froid lui mordre aussitôt le visage. Le vent s'engouffra sans la chambre mansardée et fit s'envoler les feuilles qui traînaient ça et là. Le garçon brun ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les ouvrit de nouveau son regard se posa sur une forme noir dans le jardin familial. Il plissa les paupières pour tenter de voir encore mieux. La forme ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Avec ce vent ce n'était pas normal. Il huma l'air et distingua une odeur particulière. Elle ressemblait à la sienne et à celle de sa famille mais elle était légèrement différente. Plus brute, plus sauvage. Il scruta encore un instant la forme et peu à peu il distingua plus nettement les formes. Les formes d'un jeune garçon, visiblement un peu plus jeune que lui, accroupi sur la pelouse. Taekyeon eut un léger mouvement de recule. Que faisait-il là ? Dans la propriété de sa famille. L'adolescent se releva et Taekyeon fut presque sûr de le voir poser deux prunelles d'un rouge flamboyant sur lui. Des yeux rouges... Le cœur du garçon battit un peu plus vite.

« -Arachni... »,souffla-t-il.

L'individu en bas sursauta. L'avait-il entendu ? Malgré tout ce vent ? Il fit un pas en arrière. Le jeune Taekyeon monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux passant au rouge et des crocs apparaissant sous ses lèvres. L'autre jeune garçon en bas recula encore.

« -Attends ! », murmura le petit brun de sa fenêtre.

Mais l'autre se retourna et courut rapidement vers le muret qui donnait sur la forêt de la ville. Taekyeon tendit la main comme pour le rattraper et sauta de la fenêtre du troisième étage. Il tomba sur ses pieds tout en souplesse, l'herbe lui mouillant les pieds. Il courut à son tour vers le muret et regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, l'autre enfant devait déjà être loin. Son cœur battait à toute allure, il ne connaissait aucun autre « monstre » à part ceux de sa famille. Il en était sûr, cet enfant était lui aussi un Arachni, il n'y avait qu'eux pour courir si vite. Mais pourquoi avait-il fuit ? Pourquoi vers la forêt ?

Taekyeon baissa la tête en se remémorant l'histoire des Obélias. Les monstres dans la forêt. Les sauvages. Non, ce garçon ne devait pas en être un.

Après un dernier regard autour il rentra chez lui sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses parents.

Le lendemain il resta éveillé toute la nuit, guettant les alentours de sa fenêtre au troisième étage. Ses iris rouges scannaient le terrain à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures du matin qu'il vit une ombre passer par-dessus le muret du fond. Il se leva pour s'approcher un peu plus de la vitre. C'était lui. Le même garçon que la veille. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre le plus discrètement possible mais l'autre releva la tête et partit à toute vitesse. Taekyeon pesta quelque peu, attendant un quelconque retour. Après deux heures de plus il se résigna à aller se coucher.

La même scène se répéta pendant plus de trois jours sans jamais que Taekyeon puisse approcher ce mystérieux intrus qui venait dans son jardin jour après jour. En ayant assez de ne pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ce garçon, il décida une nuit de rester dehors, caché dans l'ombre du grand saule pleureur près de la véranda de sa maison. Le vent soufflait encore beaucoup cette nuit là, faisant bouger les branches souples comme des cheveux. Taekyeon avait les yeux fermés, totalement concentré sur les sons autour de lui. Cette fois il l'entendit arriver. Il entendit sa respiration qui pourtant était si discrète, ses pas légers et habiles sur le sol. Il entendit ses mains claquer contre la pierre du muret, il ouvrit les yeux et le vit se hisser par dessus. Il attendit que le jeune garçon s'avance. Il regardait partout autour comme si il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Taekyeon sortit de l'ombre à ce moment et à une vitesse fulgurante il se dirigea droit vers le garçon qui venait de s'introduire sur sa propriété. L'autre eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir un peu plus grand les yeux que Taekyeon s'arrêta juste devant lui.

« -Qui es-tu ? »

Taekyeon attrapa son bras car il lu sur son visage qu'il était prêt à s'enfuir. Le garçon avait les yeux aussi rouges que les siens et sous ses lèvres entrouvertes il distinguait parfaitement deux crocs aussi perçants que les siens. Il était légèrement plus petit mais tous deux étaient bien trop imposants pour des adolescents de leur âge.

« -Qui es-tu ? », répéta-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas, il tenta juste de dégager son bras. Il ressemblait à un animal sauvage qui venait d'être pris au piège. Taekyeon resserra un peu plus sa grande main autour du bras de l'autre avant de le bloquer contre le muret pour qu'il arrête de bouger autant. L'autre paniqua encore plus, un son rauque sortit du fond de sa gorge, comme un animal qui grogne.

« -Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.. »

La voix de Taekyeon s'était adoucie. L'autre le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« -Je... C'est la première que je rencontre quelqu'un comme moi à part ma mère et ma sœur. »

L'intrus arrêta de bouger et pencha la tête tout en observant l'Arachni devant lui.

« -Je suis juste curieux. Je ne veux pas te blesser. »

Il fit rentrer ses crocs et ses yeux redevinrent noirs, doucement sa main relâcha le bras de l'autre et il s'éloigna légèrement. L'autre garçon resta collé au mur mais il ne s'enfuit pas.

« -Je m'appelle Taekyeon ! »

Il tendit la main, le visage figé, les yeux fixé sur l'individu devant lui. Il était étrange, trop sauvage, trop apeuré par une autre présence. Taekyeon en était de plus en plus certain maintenant, c'était un obélias.

« -Tu es censé la serrer. »

L'autre regarda la main devant lui mais il ne la toucha pas, mais ses yeux redevinrent noirs et ses crocs disparurent. Taekyeon abandonna et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

« -Pourquoi viens-tu ici toutes les nuits ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« -Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Toujours rien.

« -Tu as un nom au moins ? »

Le plus grand soupira, agacé de n'avoir de réponse à aucune de ses questions.

« -Obélias.. », souffla-t-il.

L'autre grogna, ses yeux redevenant instantanément rouge et ses lèvres se relevèrent pour dévoiler ses crocs. Taekyeon eut un mouvement de recule.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. »

L'autre grogna un peu plus avant de se retourner et d'escalader le mur en à peine une seconde, disparaissant sous les yeux d'un Taekyeon incrédule. Il souffla tout en baissant la tête.

Il n'avait rien appris sur ce garçon, mais au moins il avait pu l'approcher. C'était une petite victoire. Il se résigna à retourner chez lui, mais même une fois allongé dans son lit il n'arriva pas à dormir. Il était bien trop intrigué par ce garçon qui venait chez lui toutes les nuits. Cet étrange personnage qui était comme lui et pourtant tellement différent.

La nuit suivante il resta à l'intérieur, tentant de dormir un peu. Mais il n'y arrivait pas alors une fois de plus il se leva et se rendit près de sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était là. Le même garçon, accroupi sur le haut du muret regardant droit vers sa fenêtre. Taekyeon ne réfléchit pas une seconde il ouvrit sa fenêtre et sauta dans le vide, ses yeux prenant une teinte sanglante pendant sa chute. A peine avait-il touché le sol que déjà il se précipité vers le muret. L'autre était toujours là, le regardant de ses yeux sauvage. Mais soudain il sembla entendre quelque chose, il tourna la tête vers la gauche et sauta de l'autre côté dur petit mur, dans la pénombre des arbres de la forêt. Taekyeon arriva trop tard pour le rattraper. Il fut tenté un instant de sauter lui aussi par dessus ce muret et de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Mais il ne le fit pas.

« -Taekyeon ! »

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de sa mère, ses cheveux longs se soulevaient avec le vent.

« -Rentre dépêche toi, il est tard ! »

Le jeune garçon regarda encore une fois le muret avant de se tourner pour aller rejoindre sa mère mais le spectacle auquel il fit face lui glaça le sang. Un homme à la taille démesurément grande avançait à pas rapide vers la femme. Qui était-ce ?

« -Maman !

-Reste là-bas Taekyeon ! », cria-t-elle.

Il vit que ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna un peu plus la tête et vit d'autres personnes passer par dessus le muret. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Partez ! », hurla la femme.

Mais les intrus n'avaient pas l'intention de faire marche arrière et de retourner derrière ce petit muret qui semblait bien ridicule maintenant. Au contraire ils avançaient de plus en plus vers la mère de famille qui semblait bien frêle à cet instant. Taekyeon était paralysé, son cerveau refusait d'analyser la situation correctement, il refusait de le laisser comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ce garçon, ces gens sortis de nul part, ces airs menaçants. Et si tout était lié ? Faisait-il parti de ce groupe d'Obélias qui venait d'entrer chez lui ? C'était donc ça qu'il faisait. Du repérage. La maison était vraiment très éloignée de toute autre maison. Taekyeon et sa famille vivaient à l'écart pour pouvoir être eux-mêmes n'importe quand. Pour ne pas avoir à se cacher constamment.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur sa mère, elle semblait prête à passer à l'attaque, un pied en arrière et les crocs dehors.

Un des hommes qui étaient entrés leva la main et un énorme tourbillon de feu se forma autour de la femme. Il ne la touchait pas mais l'empêchait totalement de bouger. Un autre s'approcha et le tourbillon se changea en glace empêchant la femme de bouger totalement. Taekyeon poussa un cri rauque avant de se précipiter vers sa mère pour l'aider. Alors qu'il allait presque atteindre les deux hommes pour les attaquer il fut soudainement stoppé, comme si il venait de se cogner dans une vitre. Il tenta de bouger de nouveau mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Il essaya encore et encore mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il regarda sa mère. Elle tentait de toute ses forces de détruire ce tourbillon de glace qui la gardait prisonnière, sans oxygène. Plus elle se débattait, plus l'oxygène allait lui manquait.

« -Maintenant. », cria un homme.

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre suivi d'une secousse, qui fit tomber Taekyeon au sol et fermer les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau sa maison était à présent un énorme brasier. Tout avait pris feu en à peine quelques secondes.

« -NON ! », hurla-t-il.

Il entendit le cri perçant de sa mère qui frappa de plus en plus fort sur la glace, si fort que du sang recouvrait totalement ses mains. La vue de Taekyeon devint trouble, il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Les rires des intrus résonnèrent dans sa tête, il serra les poings. Il tenta de se relever, pour mieux tomber. Encore et encore. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa mère, elle était à genoux sur le sol. Il ne la voyait pas nettement à travers cette épaisse couche de glace mais il savait qu'elle allait de plus en plus mal. Bientôt elle aurait perdu connaissance et elle finirait par mourir d'asphyxie. Il tourna la tête vers sa maison en feu. Sa sœur et son père n'en étaient pas sortis... Il était trop tard maintenant. De l'eau tomba sur ses poings serrés et il comprit. Ce qui troublait sa vue n'avait rien à voir avec les monstres dans son jardin. C'était ses larmes. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Quelques heures avant ils étaient tous autour d'une table en train de discuter gaiement et voilà que maintenant il avait perdu sa sœur et son père en quelques minutes. Et sa mère était en train d'agoniser dans sa cage glacée. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Il voulait se réveiller. Maintenant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? », demanda une voix grave.

Il savait qu'ils étaient en train de parler de lui.

« -Laissez-moi m'amuser avec lui. », murmura une voix féminine.

Taekyeon releva les yeux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se relever. La femme qui avançait vers lui était sans l'ombre d'un doute une Opsédia. Il vit les autres partir en groupe explorer le reste de la propriété qu'il n'avait pas saccagé. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa mère, elle était à présent allongée sur le sol. Elle suffoquait. Elle mourrait à petit feu et il ne pouvait rien faire. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si faible, si impuissant. Il ne rêvait pas. Tout ça était bien réel.

« -Pauvre petit... Ta maman est là tout près et tu ne peux rien faire. »

Un rire strident suivit de près cette phrase. Taekyeon posa ses yeux rouges sur l'Opsédia qui était maintenant devant lui. Elle s'accroupit pour lui sourire hypocritement.

« -Que vais-je faire de toi ? »

Un nouveau rire. Elle se releva, semblant réfléchir au petit jeu qu'elle allait inventer pour torturer un peu plus ce pauvre adolescent. Mais son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'une ombre passait devant elle. La femme tomba sur le sol, se tordant de douleur. Le visage d'un jeune garçon apparut dans le champ de vision de Taekyeon. Lui. C'était lui. Il regarda de nouveau la femme au sol. Elle était morte. Le jeune homme l'avait mordu. Morte... Il se relava en toute hâte pour courir vers sa mère.

« -Maman ! »

La femme ne bougeait plus. Taekyeon frappa à son tour contre la glace. Il frappa encore et encore. Mais elle ne se brisait pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna brutalement, les crocs dehors. Le jeune garçon qui l'avait sauvé secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement. Taekyeon se tourna de nouveau vers sa mère.

« -Non... Non, non non ! »

Il frappa de nouveau sur la glace, de toute ses forces. La fine peau de sa main craqua, formant des crevasses d'où coulait son sang. De nouveau la main sur son épaule se fit pressante. Comme il ne réagissait pas, l'autre Arachni le tira en arrière. Mais Taekyeon résistait. Il savait que les autres n'allait pas tarder à revenir mais peu lui importait à présent. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du corps inerte de sa mère, déformé par la glace. Mais l'autre garçon le tira un peu plus fort. Taekyeon le regarda.

« -Non. », murmura-t-il.

Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas de son avis. Ses yeux redevinrent rouges et sa force se décupla. Il ne laissa aucun choix à Taekyeon et profita de sa faiblesse moral pour le traîner de force jusqu'au muret.

« -Laisse moi ! »

L'autre n'écouta pas. Il le força à s'approcher du muret, Taekyeon comprit. Il comprit que même si il devait assommer, il le ferait passer de l'autre côté. Alors après un dernier regard vers le brasier et le tourbillon de glace il sauta par dessus ce muret. Il quitta tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il suivit ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il ignorait tout. Ses larmes refusaient de s'arrêter de couler. Il avait mal, si mal qu'il aurait voulu mourir là, maintenant. Il tomba à genoux. L'autre garçon se retourna et s'approcha doucement. Il l'aida à se relever, secouant de nouveau la tête. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Taekyeon et l'aida à avancer. Ils devaient s'éloigner au maximum de la maison. Ils devaient s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

Ils marchèrent, encore et encore, une éternité aux yeux de Taekyeon qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer. Les larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues. Sa mâchoires était serrés, et ses yeux ne voulaient pas redevenir noirs. Ils étaient d'un rouge effrayant. Il serrait de toutes ses forces cette main dans la sienne qui le guidait au milieux des arbres. Il s'y raccrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Comment pouvait-on tout perdre en si peu de temps.

« -Chan... Chansung. »

Taekyeon releva ses yeux emplis de larmes pour regarder ce garçon qui le conduisait vers une destination qui l'ignorait. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix.

« -Je m'appelle Chansung. »

Taekyeon arrêta de marcher. L'autre Arachni le regarda.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Le plus petit haussa les épaules.

« -Je ne sais pas. »

Taekyeon passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les larmes.

« -Où va-t-on ?

-Retrouver les autres.

-Les autres ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et reprit sa marche mais Taekyeon le tira pour qu'il arrête de nouveau de marcher.

« -Chansung... Je me vengerais. Peu importe le temps que ça va me prendre. »

L'autre le regarda fixement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de hocher simplement la tête. Il n'ajouta rien et se mit de nouveau à marcher. Taekyeon le suivit. Il se vida la tête, ne pensant plus qu'aux arbres qui défilaient devant lui. Il devait arrêtait de penser. Oublier pour mieux se rappeler plus tard. Oublier pour mieux se venger par la suite. Oublier pour survivre.


End file.
